


Long Hours

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: It has been a long day for Lester...





	Long Hours

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Livejournal. Thank you very much to fredbassett for the beta and the many suggestions.

  
It was dark and rainy when Lester finally walked out of the Home Office, exhausted.  
  
After a horrible day, the sight of Becker, in leather jacket and tight jeans, waiting for him outside, made him feel happier than he was ready to admit out loud.  
  
“Rough meeting?” the soldier asked.  
  
“Is there another kind?”  
  
Becker grinned, eyes tired, but understanding, and Lester found himself wondering if one day the soldier would join the list of dead and missing and break his heart in pieces.  
  
“Let’s go home, James,” Becker said.  
  
Lester smiled, kissed him and the long day melted away.

 


End file.
